If Your Pirate had an Accent
Write your name (no sigs) and what your accent would be. You may also post vidoes with your accent in them. *Tyler Crossbones - Daniel Craig accent with Swiss. *Jack Goldwrecker - Deep German accent, with semi-light Russian tone. *Mikhail Volkov (Roger Decksteel) - Deep Russian accent, not too heavy. *Johnny "Shark" Turner - Dark British accent with a bit of an American accent. *Kelly Stormeagle - Light German and heavy Southern accent. *Lawrence Daggerpaine - British (Not too heavy) with a hint of Irish accent. Although he is a pirate, he uses more educated and sophisticated language then most do. *Jason Blademorgan - British with some scotish accent *Jack Swordmenace - A charming, surprisingly smooth French accent. *John Breasly - I'm the bloody monarch of Great Britain, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT IT TO BE? INDIAN!? *Richard Goldvane -A mix of American and British. A slight mix of Jack Sparrow and a little bit of Will Turner. He often uses a bit lower of a voice unless he is fighting an enemy, in which case he will often shout out an insult. *Richard James Humphrey Luther - A mix of Yaxley and Richard Sharpe. *Lieutenant General Richard Venables - Mild Scottish Accent very well pronounced. *Ned Daggerkidd- Southern Accent *Jarod- a mix of Scottish and Dutch *Jason Shiprat - I'm insane so....... depending on mood, time, etc. I could have either Deep Southern, Heavy Russsian, Souther, Russian, German, Native American, Indian, educated American, French, and British....... *Jack Daggerstealer I'm a person of Prussia[ Germany ] what do you expect British accent? German accent. *Slappy - A strong Australian accent. *Jack Daggerstealer's Mom - Australian because it sounds exotic. *Keira Kinover-Mar - slightly deep american accent *Johnny Goldtimbers - The Most Interesting Man in the World with a 50%, 50% Split with Sean Connery's Accent :P *Sven Daggersteel - Hard core Indian Accent. *Jade Heartkidd - British accent with a bit o' Irish in there. *Jason Clubheart - Slightly Dutch with a hint of southern. *Jeremiah Garland - Rare, light mixture of Novocastrian/Maccam British, and western Cossack Russian; not too deep, and not too heavy (British accent slightly more prominent) *David McMartin - American, or British. It changes. *Charles Crestsilver - Due to being raised by Britain's most of his life, he has a British accent. But being born in France, he has a bit of a French accent with it. So, a British/French accent. *Capt. Stone - Being born and raised in Spain, he has a Spanish accent. But has a bit of a British accent due to too much British in his crew. A Spanish/British accent. *Jumbee - He has a grumbly, undead sounding voice due to being undead. He is also perfectly American sounding. An Undead American accent. *Captain Nick - A mix of British and Spanish. Just like his brother Capt. Stone, although a little more british. A British/Spanish accent. *Jason Yelloweagle - Heavy Spanish accent so nobody can understand him... *Davy Hookwrecker - Probably an irish accent so i can get away sayin the a word >:P *Kitty - Cockney British accent *Ned Whalebreaker - Slight Spanish accent *Davy Gunfish/Ace/Jack Dreadskull/Marc Ironmenace - Southern accent *John Warsmythe - voice of Kevin Mckid *Jack Wolfspain- Light British with a hint of French *Captain Leon the Third - A Western accent with just a bit of British. *Zeke - Tanatanakuhn accent (mix of russian and british) *Travis - American *Raidrage - Spanish *Basil Tackcrash - Gangsta o_o :D *Nick Sharkhayes- Capt. Price's accent *Johnny Plundertimbers - Strong Russian Accent *Jack Bluehawk - Irish(Limerick) Accent *Edward Daggerhawk/Jack Rogers - A british accent with a tone of Russian, German, Romanian, and Indian *Gray Hale - British robot # Basil Brawlmonk - Sounds like King George II from POTC 4 * Christopher Ironshot - English with a little bit of French * Black Angel BR - Latina, Angelica-like *Ariana De La Cruz - something between a french and spanish accent o.o *Vampire Sorceress - It varies due to due ability to change her looks and personality, but mostly a light British accent. * Elizabeth (Bane) -Scottish/British accent; also a Swedish accent because, you guessed it, Sweden. * Alexander Wellington - british accent Category:Role-Play Category:POTCO